My Guitarist
by Ngarc345
Summary: Clary and her friends decide to start a band. They accidently enter in a battle of the bands. One problem: they need a guitarist. Clary meets the mysterious Jace. She gives him a chance and lets him in the band, falling for him along the way. Will Jace be as good as he says or will they lose in the first round? T for cursing. Clace/some Sizzy/ some Malec
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. The background is bascially Clary and her friends decided to start a band. They accidently join a battle of the bands without a guitarist. Scarmming to find one, Clary meets Jace, and well read to find out what happens. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the most amazing sound ever: Aerosmith. Streching I turned off my alarm and sluggishly walked to my closet. I picked out some jeans and a Gun's 'n Roses t-shirt. I pulled on my dirty Chucks and to the bathroom to work on my wild tangle of red curls. After trying to make it look nice, I pulled it back in a ponytail frustrated. I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs. My brother Jonathan was already in the kitchen pouring me cereal. "Thanks," I said taking the bowl. "No problem," he said. We walked out and I jumped into the front seat of his car. We drove to school making it in the nick of time. "See you at lunch," my brother called running inside.

I made a quick stop at my locker and walked into class as the bell rang. I sat in my usual seat next to my friends Izzy and Simon (who were going out.) "Late again. Tsk tsk. When will you ever learn," Izzy whispered to my. "You could talk. Today's like the first day you're not," I pointed out. "True," she said and returned her attention to the board again. My classes seemed to go by slow until finally it was lunch. I grabbed my food and went to sit at our usual table with my brother, Izzy's brother Alec, and Alec's boyfriend Magnus.

"Ok since we're all here I had an idea," I said as I sat. "Oh no," Izzy said. "Relax. It's nothing against the law," I said. "Tell us this brilliant idea," Alec said. "I wanna start a band. Simon obviously I understand you can't since your already in one but I figured the rest of us could," I said smiling. "OK I'll do bass," Alec said. "Drums," my brother said. "I'll handle gigs," Izzy said. "I can do fan stuff," Magnus suggested. "Awesome. I'll sing," I said. "Let's meet at our house after school," Jonathan said. They all nodded. We ate and talked about ideas when the bell rang. We said our goodbyes. "All that leaves is to find a guitarist," I told Simon as we walked to our English class. "I'll help you with that since I can't actually be in the band," he said. I nodded and we walked into class.

"No that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Jon said. We were in my garage discussing names. Well, Jon, Alec, Magnus and I were. Simon and Izzy went out. "Then you come up with one," Magnus said sitting down. We all sat in silence for a moment when an idea popped into my head. "What about 'The Shadowhunters'," I suggested. "I like it," Alec said. Magnus nodded in agreement. "It's dark and mysterious but not ax murderer dark. I like it. I always knew you were briliant," Jon said putting me in a headlock. "Stop it," I managed to say elbowing him in the stomach. "Hey guys," Izzy said walking in. "I thought you went out with Simon," I said. "Ya but apparently he forgot he had band practice for some battle of the bands they're doing," she said "Oh," we all said. "Ya he took me to drop off an application and then here. By the way I need the name so I can tell the guy in charge. He needs to know by tomorrow so we can compete," Izzy said. "What?!" we all yelled. "We barely came up with a name and we have no guitarist and you put us down for a battle of the bands," I said. She gasped. "Shit. I totally forgot you had no guitarist. I'm so sorry," She said.

I began pacing. "Well, the name we chose is The Shadowhunters so you can at least turn that in," Jon said. Izzy simply nodded. "When's the first round," Alec asked. "Um three weeks," she said taking out the flyer. She handed it to me and i began to read it aloud. "_Battle of the Bands. Want you band to be discovered? Sign up today. Winner takes home 1,000 dollars cash and a studio session at Idris Recording Studio. Covers only. Fill in applications at_ and I am not reading that address," I said. "Well at least we don't have to write songs, just cover them," Alec said. "Oh boy," I said.

**Tell me what you think. Be sure to follow, favorite, and review. PM song requests and if you want to be another band in the story. Thanks guys!**

**~Nat x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. For those of you who think I stole the idea, there have been fanfics about the characters in a battle of the bands but I came up with this on my own. If there's another one with a similar plot I have yet to see or even hear of it. With that being said, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

"Let's just decide on songs later and call it a day. I have work to do," I said getting up. "Where are you going," Jon asked. "Out. I need air," I said grabbing my jacket and laptop case. I walked out the door and down the street. _Calm down, _I thought to myself. I didn't even realize where my feet were taking me. I looked up to find I was in the center of town. I wind blew and I shivered. I quickly ran inside the nearest building. Starbucks! I smiled and ordered a hot chocolate and cookie to warm myself up. I sat at the last available table. All these college students were inside talking. I opened up my laptop and searched for guitarist. Unfortunetly, I came up with nothing. I began to do my homework on my laptop. It started to pour outside. _Well shit_, I thought. I left my umbrella at home.

"Can I sit," I heard a deep voice say. I looked up from my work to see a golden haired boy standing at the seat across. "Oh sure," I said motioning for him to sit. He was kinda cute. "Thanks, there's no more seats left," he said. "No problem," I said saving my work. "I'm Jace," he said. "Clary," I told him putting my bag away. "That's a nice name," he said. "Thanks," I said. I looked out the window and sighed. "You ok," he asked. "Oh yeah. I was just an idiot and forgot my umbrella when I walked over here, not to mention my phone," I said. "Oh maybe I can give you a ride," he said. Should I accept it. I barely knew him. I looked outside. "That'd be nice thanks," I said. "So why'd you come," he asked. "I was with my friends, we decided to start a band and my friend Izzy signed us up for the battle of the bands. Only problem is we don't have a guitarist," I told him. "I play guitar," he said. "Really? No joke," I said. He nodded.

We walked outside and to his car. "Um maybe you can come over sometime and play with us. We really need a guitarist," I said as we got in. "Sure. I hope you don't mind I have to grab something from my house before I drop you off," he said as he started the engine. "That's fine," I said. "So what do you do in this band," he asked. "I sing. I also play piano or keyboards but I'm not sure if I'm gonna be doing that yet. I guess it depends on the songs we choose," I told him. "Nice," he said. We mainly drove in silence after that. When we got to his house thunder rumbled outside. But let me get this straight, this was no ordinary thunder. It sounde like Satan was ripping open the sky. For the first time in almost ten years, I screamed and covered my ears. Jace came around the car and opened my door. "Come on," he yelled.

We quickly ran to his house. Just as he closed the door, the power went out. "Great," I said. He pulled out his phone and led me to the kitchen. I helped him light candles. "Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my brother," I said. He handed it over and went to find more candles. I punched Jon's number in. "Hello," he said when he picked up. "Jon, it's me Clary," I said. "Clary! Where are you? Mom is worried sick," he said. "I'm at a uh... friends house," I lied. "Well, you're gonna have to spend the night. A tree fell on our block and the police have ALL the roads closed," he said. "Ugh. Ok I'll call you in the morning," I said. "Ok night," Jon said and hung up. What did I get myself into?

"Hey, let's go," Jace said upon walking in. "Roads are closed," I told him. "WHat," he asked. "My brother said the police closed them off," I said. "I guess I should make the guest room for you," he said. I awkwardly followed him to the room and helped him make the bed. I saw a guitar standing in the corner. "Is that your guitar," I asked walking towards it. "Ya," he said picking it up. "Can I hear you play," I asked. "Only if you sing," he said. "Sure," I said, "what song?" "You strike me as the typr of girl to know it. I'll sing with you. The sing was originally on piano so it might sound a bit different," he said. I nodded. He began and I smiled knowing the song. **(The song is Who's Crying Now by Journey. Check it out its a good song. The Italics is Clary, underlined is Jace, both is both of them.) **

_It's been a mystery_  
_And still they try to see_  
_Why somethin' good can hurt so bad_  
Caught on a one-way streets  
The taste of bittersweet  
Love will survive somehow, some way  
_One love feeds the fire_  
_One heart burns desire_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_Two hearts born to run_  
_Who'll be the lonely one_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_So many stormy nights_  
_So many wrongs or rights_  
_Neither could change_  
_Their headstrong ways_  
And in a lover's rage  
They tore another page  
The fightin' is worth  
The love they save  
_One love feeds the fire_  
_One heart burns desire_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_Two hearts born to run_  
_Who'll be the lonely one_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_Only so many tears you can cry_  
'Til the heartache is over  
_And now you can say your love_  
_Will never die_  
_Whoooooa-oh-whoa_  
_Whoooa-oh_  
_Ooooooh-whoa, ooh-whooa_  
_One love feeds the fire_  
_One heart burns desire_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_Two hearts born to run_  
_Who'll be the lonely one_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_

We finished and stared into each others' eyes.

**Tell me what you think. Like I said you guys should check** **out the song. I love it. Be sure to review and PM me if you want a certain song or a band with certain names and/or characters. Guest: Hmm I haven't heard that song and normally don't like them but I'll look it up and try my best to put it in. ;) Thanks and I hoped you like it. **

**~Nat x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I will probably update on Tuesdays because it's easiest for me what with all my activities. Follow me on Tumblr (ngarc345) and I should be able to tell you whether or not I will be updating.  
****Hannah Grace: I listened to the song and it seems like it would be a good fit. Thanks so much for the idea!  
****Without much ado, here's Chapter 3.**

"You're an amazing singer," Jace told me. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself and you can play guitar," I said. He nodded his thanks. "In fact, if you're interested, I'd love to have you in our band," I said. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "I'd love to," he said. I smiled and we hugged. Both of us pulled away at the same time. My eyes lingered on his lips for a second too long. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep," he said. "Ya. Night," I said. "Goodnight," Jace said as he walked out. I sighed. Was I really falling for someone I had met literally an hour earlier. I crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

I could not sleep. For two reasons. One: I was in someone's house who I had met literally an hour or two beforehand. Two: it was freaking loud outside. On top of the rain, there was constant thunder, lightning, and wind beating on the house. I wasn't too scared, until Satan made a comeback. This time was even louder than the last. I covered my head with the pillow and the rest of me with the blankets. I admit, I might've yelped a bit. Ok fine. I screamed bloody murder. Jace ran into my room wearing sweats and no shirt. "Are you ok," he asked. I nodded. "Ya sorry," I said. "I just got kinda freaked. I didn't mean to wake you." Maybe. "Do you wanna sleep in my room," he asked. I raised an eyebrow which I'm pretty sure he couldn't see. "You can take the bed and I'll sleep on an air matress," he said after a beat. Ah ok. "Please," I said.

I did _NOT_ mean for it to come out that way. He led into his room. Once he got himself situated, I finally let myself lie down. "Goodnight Clary," he mumbled. Did he just say goodnight? "Goodnight Jace," I said after a beat. I heard him shift on the matrress. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Thunder rumbled again and I whimpered. All my old memories of storms began to wash over me. "Why are you so scared of storms? Maybe talking about it will help," Jace suggested. "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell. It was a long time ago but I still have nightmares about it," I said. "Well, when you are ready to say, I'll be there to listen," he said. "Thanks. When I'm ready to tell someone else you'll be the first person I go to," I told him. "Try to get some sleep. I'm right here to protect you," he said. "Kay," I mumbled and sunk into the pillow.

When I woke up, the rain had stopped. My face was wet with tears and I quickly wiped them away. I ran my hands through my hair and lingered in the bed for a few seconds. I finally got up and walked to the kitchen. Jace was in there making waffles. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. "Down the hall. First door on the left," he told me. I quickly walked in and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and my hair was a mess. I splashed some cold water on my face and tried to tame my hair. When I felt I looked acceptable, I flushed the toilet and walked back to the gave me a plate of waffles, milk, and a bottle of syrup then sat down himself. I grabbed the syrup and poured a ton on my waffles. He raised an eyebrow. "You like syrup," he noted. I nodded and passed it to him. We ate in silence. "So, whenever you're ready I'll take you back home," he said. "Ok," I said. I quickly stuffed a piece of waffle in my mouth before I could say something stupid.

When we finished eating, I got my laptop and walked outside. We got into his car. I directed him to my house. He parked in front of it. "Phone," I said. He gave it to me and I put my number in. "I'll call you for our first practice," I said. "Kay see you then," he said. I got out of the car and waved as he started it and drove off. I unlcoked my door and walked in. "I'm home! Mom! Luke! Jon!" I called trying to see if anyone was home. "You don't have to yell!" Jon screamed as he came down the stairs. "Well, I didn't know if anyone was home. Where are mom and Luke?" I asked. "They went on some bussiness trip for a week and a half," he told me. "Oh," was all I said. Luke was my mom's boyfriend. They were constantly ging on trips so I wasn't surprised. "I found a guitarist," I told Jon. "Really?" he asked. "Yup. His name is Jace. When we're ready to have our first real practice I'll call him," I said. "Sweet. How about you and I think of a song for the first round," he said. "Sure," I told him

We made a huge bowl of popcorn and were hanging out down in the basement. We put the amps, drums, guitars, microphines, and keyboard in there so it looked like a real band basement. We also put a few chairs and a table so we could hang out. At the moment, we were sitting with a notebook writing down ideas for the first round. I had my laptop so we could see if it would be good. So far we'd crossed out six songs. "Well, I have an idea but you're gonna hate it," I said. He looked at me questioningly but as soon as he saw my face knew what I was talking about. "Oh Clary. Really?" he asked. "Please! I don't even like them but that song. Please," I begged. He sighed. "I'm choosing the next one," he said. I squealed. Looks like we have our first song," I exclaimed. We high-fived and hugged. "So, first practice," he said.

**Hope you guys liked it. PM ideas and review! Love to hear what you have to say. The next one should be the first practice and possibly Clace but no promises.****Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! So anyone read Divergent? Who's excited for the movie? Also is anyone just pretending Allegiant didn't happen because I am. For those of you who haven't read it you definitely should. Here's Hope you guys like it.**

"That's kind of late notice don't you think?" I asked my brother. We were discussing first practice. He suggested in an hour. "Well, when you put it like that," he said. I smiled. "What about tomorrow. It's Sunday and it gives them time," I told him. "That seems good," he said nodding. "Alright you tell the guys. I'm gonna go call Jace," I said getting up. I walked to my room and closed the door. I dailed Jace and layed down on my bed. Then, I realized I was still in the same clothes from yesterday. I got up as he answered. "Hello," he said. "Jace! It's Clary," I said. "Oh hey Clary. What's up. Wanna spend another night?" he teased. "Ha ha. No. Actually it's about the band. First practice tomorrow, my place. You in?" I asked. "Ya. I'll be there. Don't miss me too much," he said. "I'll try not to," I teased him and hung up.

I showered and changed. When I felt decent I walked downstairs. "I'm gonna watch a movie," I told Jon. He nodded and went back to whatever it was he was doing. I looked through the movies and finally decided on Insidious. Call me crazy but I love scary movies. I grabbed our leftover popcorn from downstairs and started watching it. During the movie, Jon came up behind me silently and screamed scaring the living daylight out of me. "Jerk!" I yelled and punched him. "You know you love me," he said sitting next to me. "Ya because I have no choice," I said giving him a slight shove. "That hurts Clare-bear," he said. I groaned. "I told you to stop calling me that. I was like six when you made that up," I said. "Oh well," he told me.

When we finished the movie, I cleaned up the popcorn and grabbed my phone and keys. "I'm going to grab some snacks,"I told Jon. "Bring me chips," he said not looking up from his laptop screen. "Maybe," I said. I slammed the door before he could respond. I made the quick jog to the 7Eleven down the street. I got a Slurpee, some cookies, a donut, and chips for Jon. I paid and as I walked out I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I quickly said not looking to see who it was. I walked out into the crisp autumn air. Instead of walking straight home, I went through the park. I stood on the bridge over a pond and stared out towards the rest of the park. I could see families laughing and kids on their fathers' shoulders or throwing bread to the ducks in the pond. I smiled a sad smile.

I got home as the sun set. I had finished my food and gave the chips to Jonathan. I walked up to my room and onto the balcony. I sat in the chair I put, grabbed my sketchbook and pencils, and watched the sunset. My fingers moved rapidly, trying to capture every detail. It was dark when I was finally satisfied. I went inside and added a few details. I finally put it down and changed in a t-shirt and sweats. I brushed my teeth and lied down on my bed. I lay for a moment staring at the ceiling before I turned my lamp off. Cheesy as it was, I had those glow-in-the-dark star stickers little kids have. I put them on when I was younger and never really bothered to take the down. Besides, it was kind of soothing. Like having a piece of my childhood still there. I finally rolled over and willed myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke to a pounding on my door. I groaned. The door opened and Jon emerged. "Get up! The guys are gonna be over in an hour so hurry up and get ready," he said. I'm proud to say I did the mature thing and threw a pillow at him. "Where's the snooze button," I asked. He responded by smacking me in the head with my own pillow. "I'm up!" I exclaimed. He finally left and I went into the shower. I took a quick one and walked to my room to get dressed. I quickly pulled on jeans and an Aerosmith t-shirt. I was lacing my combat boots as the doorbell rang. "I got it," I said running to the door with one shoe on. I opened the door expecting to see Alec or Magnus. Instead, I came face to face with Jace. Well, face to chest was more accurate. "Hey," he said. "Hi," I responded.

I quickly put on and laced my other boot. "I'll show you to the basement," I said leading hi to the staircase. We walked down to see my brother drinking a soda and opening a bag of chips. "Jon, this is Jace. Jace, this is my older brother Jonathan," I said introducing the two. They did that weird boy handshake thing and the door bell rang again. "I got it," I said and ran up the stairs. I opened the door letting Alec in. "No Magnus?" I asked. "He had something with work," Alec told me. I nodded. Magnus was a year older than Alec and two years older than me. He worked with some fashion company. We went downstairs. I introduced Alec to Jace and we all sat. We told Jace about the whole battle of the bands situation and how we just had to get covers down. He nodded throughout the whole thing asking a question or two every now and then.

"So Clary and I thought of an idea for the first round which is in about three weeks," Jon said. Jace and Alec asked what and Jon turned to me. "They Don't Know About Us, By One Direction," I said. They both groaned. "Don't tell me you're one of those girls," Jace said. "I'm not but I really like this song. And that way I won't be the only one singing," I told them. Alec didn't say anything. I looked to Jace and he held up his hands in surrender. "Don't worry guys. Next song is mine," Jon said. That seemed to make them feel a bit better. I smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a song to learn," I said getting up. The boys followed me and I played the song on my phone. I helped them learn it singing the words along the way. "Well, so far we're doing pretty good," I said smiling. They didn't seem to convinced. "We got this guys," I said. They nodded. "Ya well Alec and I have to go," Jon told me. "What? Where?" I asked. "We got a school thing to do. If we don't go they might hold us back," Alec told me. "Yeah. It's some graduation thing. We'll practice again tomorrow after school," Jon said kissing the top of my head. "Bye then," I said sarcastically. They waved and ran up the stairs. "Well, I guess that leaves me and you," Jace said behind me.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Yeah sorry about that. The next chapter should be up soon and will definitely have some Clace. Also, I just became an eligible beta so if you guys need one, be sure to PM me or message me. Be sure to review. I still need a ton of ideas. Until next time.**

**~Nat x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 5.**

I turned around and looked at Jace. He had a smirk on his face. _Oh god why,_ I thought to myself. "Let's work on the song," I suggested. He shrugged and we worked on the chords. We sat on the couch, him with his guitar in his lap and me with the words on mine. After a while, he finally got the chords and I remembered all the words. "We did it," I said. We hugged and I breathed him in. Then, I realized what I was doing and pulled away. "So, um, what school do you go to? I've never really seen you around," I told him changing the subject. "I just moved here. I start at Alicante High tomorrow," he said. "Oh cool. That's where I go. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other," I said sheepishly. He nodded. _Just tell him you like him! Do it!_ "Look," we both said at the same time. "Go ahead," I said. "Ok, um. I just wanted to say, I really like you. A lot," he said. "I feel the same way," I said looking down, blushing.

"Maybe we could go out sometime?" Jace asked. I looked up to see if he was joking. It was apparent on his face that he wasn't. "I'd love to," I told him smiling. He smiled too. "How about Friday night? We could watch a movie or something," he suggested. I nodded. "It's a date," I said. I stared into his golden eyes. My eyes moved to his lips and lingered for a second too long. Before either of us could say anything, we leaned in and kissed. It wasn't hot or rough like some people. It was just soft. The world seemed to dissolve around me. We pulled away and looked at each other. I smiled, blushing slightly. _You blush too much! _"So the song," I said turning back to my notebook. "I thought you memorized it?" he asked. "I like to review. To kind of keep it fresh in my mind," I told him. He nodded.

We hung out for a while after. We practiced the song among other things like making horrible jokes and asking each other random questions. We finally walked back upstairs. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jace said. "I guess so," I told him. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked out the door. I stood there stunned for a moment. After a while, I finally walked upstairs to my room. I played Pandora and read a little bit. I soon found myself laying down, reading the end of the book. I stretched and realized that I had lost track of all time. It was already dark out and Jon was downstairs watching TV. I grabbed a small sweater and stayed on the balcony for a little bit. Finally, I came inside and got ready for bed. I lay for a minuet thinking about Jace and gave in to sleep.

Again, I woke to the annoying sound of my brother banging on the door, drowning out my alarm. "Shut up!" I yelled at my brother. "No! Get up!" he yelled at me. I grudgingly got out of bed and turned off my alarm. I took a quick shower and pulled on jeans and a blue t-shirt. I was downstairs and eating breakfast before Jonathan was even out of the shower. I listened to music on my phone as he finished eating. After what seemed like hours, we finally got in his car and drove to school. I walked hurriedly into the building and to my locker. Izzy was already there. "Well, it took you long enough. Normally I'm the late one," she said as we walked to class.

We walked into class just as the bell rang. Izzy and I quickly walked to our usual seats. "Well, someone's late," a voice said behind me making me jump. That seat was supposed to be empty. I turned around to see a smirking Jace. "Not funny," I said as I turned back to the board. "Actually, it was quite funny. You're cute like that," he informed me. I'm proud to say I balled up an old paper and threw it at him. "Ow," he hissed in my ear making me smile. In return, he pulled a lock of my hair. I ignored it and kept my eyes on the board. _You are NOT turning around. You are NOT turning around. _ He kept tugging at my hair until the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey. Maybe you could show me around school," Jace said catching up with me. I took his schedule from his hand and looked at it. _This can't be happening_. I gulped. "It looks like we have the same schedule," I told him. He smirked. "This will be fun," he told me. I facepalmed. "You are something else," I said. "But you still love me," he said. I hit him on the arm. "Don't you dare. At least not at school," I warned him. "Why not," he said with a fake pout. As if on cue, Aline came up to us. I inwardly groaned. "Hey Mary who's your friend," she asked eyeing Jace. "Its Clary," I told her clenching my teeth. I had to grip my schoolbooks to keep them off her neck. "Does it matter," she said. "It matters to me," Jace said. He gave Aline a glare. "Jace this is Aline. Aline, Jace," I said. She smiled at him and batted her eyes. I wanted to barf. "Come on, Clary. Can you show me where my locker is?" he asked. "I can," Aline chimed in. "Thanks but no thanks," he said leading me away.

I didn't say anything after that. I showed him to his locker and classes. We decided to have lunch outside. Aline waved to Jace and gave me a dirty look. "She seems nice," Jace said sarcastically. I shrugged. "I've gotten used to her," I told him. "That's sad. Stand up for yourself," he told me. I shook my head. "Then I will," he said. I finally turned around and looked at him. I checked our surroundings. No one was paying attention. He did the same. When we were sure no one was looking, I leaned up on the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his on my waist and we kissed softly for a moment. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then, I untangled myself from him and we sat under a tree sharing lunch. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad after all.

**Tell me what you think! Also, if any of you are PJO fans I made a roleplay forum so PM me if you're interested. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm posting a day early because I have to stay after school tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you guys got a chapter this week. SO, has anyone read Divergent? If so, I'm looking for a co-author to help me write a Divergent fanfic. I just ask that you are easy to contact and have read Allegiant because there will be spoilers. PM me if you're interested. On a totally unrelated note: anyone like hockey? Anyone super excited for 15 consecutive days of Winter Olympics Hockey? No. Just me? okay. **

After school, Jace and I met up with everyone. I made the necessary introductions. While Jace was talking with the guys, Izzy pulled me aside. "You and I are going to talk about this," she told me. "How about tomorrow after school," I asked her. She nodded and we joined the group. We all talked for a bit before heading over to my house, except Simon.

When we got there, I pulled out chips and soda and started to go to the basement where everyone was. I brought the stuff down and put it on the table we brought down there. Everyone took all the sodas leaving me with nothing. I threw my hands in the air and went upstairs to grab one for me. I pulled it out of the fridge and began to walk out. Then, being the clumsy girl that I am tripped on my shoelace. I put my arms out in front of me to catch myself but instead of hitting the floor, someone grabbed me and pulled me to their chest. I looked up to find myself staring at golden eyes filled with panic. "Thanks," I said. "You okay?" he asked not letting me go. I nodded. He bent down and picked up my soda after tying me shoe for me. I smiled and we went downstairs.

We preformed the song for Izzy and asked her what she thought. She smiled and told us we were doing good. I smiled and we practiced a few more times. We also goofed around. Alec thought it would be funny to smackCam me so I shook his soda before he opened it. It spilled all over him and we laughed. It was like that for most of practice. I really liked it being that way. We were all laughing and having fun. I hoped it would always be that way. "And I have to go. I have this report due tomorrow and I haven't even started. See you guys tomorrow," she said leaving. We said our goodbyes. Then, I heard Jon's watch beep. "Let me guess, you guys have that thing again," I asked. "Yup. Bye," Jon said kissing the top of my head. I hit his arm.

Jace and I decided to watch a movie upstairs. I made popcorn while he set it up. When it finished, I walked out and sat next to him on the couch. I crossed legs over his and he held the popcorn. "What movie did you pick," I asked. He held up the movie case. I had to fight a smile. It was _The Conjuring. _"Really," I asked him. He shrugged. "I've never seen it and I figured if you get scared I'd hold you," he said with his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes but didn't tell him I had watched it like five times already. He got scared almost immediately and it was actually pretty funny. He jumped and said some not nice words. I had to laugh. "You're not scared," he asked looking confused. "It's my sixth time watching this movie. At this point it's actually kinda funny," I told him. He frowned at me and I put popcorn in my mouth. Then he shook his head and said, "What did I discover?" He smiled and I knew he meant it in a good way. I kissed him on the cheek and we stared at each other for a bit before returning our attention to the movie.

When we finished watching the movie, he left and I went upstairs to finish my homework. At some point, Jon came home. He came up to my room. "Hey," I said. He sat on my bed. "What's going on between you and Jace," he asked. I blushed. "Nothing," I muttered. He gave me a look. "You like him," he teased me. "Shut it. Fine. We have a date on Friday," I admitted. "You do know if he hurts you, I will kill him," Jon told me. I smiled. "I know," I said. He enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. "Maybe he won't be the one to hurt me," I managed to mutter. He immediately let me go and I felt the air rush back into my lungs. He laughed and hugged me a bit softer, kissing the top of my head. "You know as annoying as you are, I wouldn't have any other brother in the world," I said. "Ditto," he told me. "That's all I get: ditto," I said jokingly. "Ya pretty much," he said smirking. I smacked him and he began tickling me. I yelled at him to stop and he just laughed at me.

I finished my homework and called Izzy. "Hey," I said. "Is your brother there?" she asked. "No," I said. "What's up with you and Jace!" she demanded. "Jeez Izzy, I'll be deaf if you keep it up," I protested. "Don't change the subject. I want details," she said. "There's nothing to give details about. We have a date on Friday and that's it," I said. She gasped. "You have to let me help you get ready!" she exclaimed. "NO! I'll ask you to help me the day I want to die a slow and torturous death," I told her. "Please!" she pleaded. "No," I said. "You are so stubborn," she said. "I try," I told her. I could hear her give a small laugh. "Ugh fine but we are still hanging out tomorrow after school," she said. I sighed. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. "Don't be late again," Izzy teased. "Listen to your own advice sometimes," I said and hung up. I tossed my phone on the bed.

After I showered I went downstairs to grab something for dinner. Jon was downstairs with a pizza in hand. "Dinner is served," he said plopping the box on the table. I grabbed a paper towel and a slice. We talked about random things while we ate. I told him about my phone call with Izzy and he talked about some crazy guy that was in line in front of him and kept ordering a burger, I couldn't help but laugh. Finally, we ran out of things to talk about and walked upstairs to our rooms. I changed out of my clothes and crawled under the covers. I ran the day's events through my mind. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how many times Jace had gotten scared while we were watching the movie. Finally, I let myself fall asleep.

**Hope you liked it! Review! Be sure to PM song and/or band ideas. I still need a ton and would love to have your input. Also PM me if you're interested in the co-author request. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. So am I like the only person without a Valentine? Seriously, all my classmates keep talking about their dates and I'm over here like I'm going to buy ice cream and read all day. There is one boy I kind of want to ask but I'm pretty sure he's going to say no so I'm not even going to bother LOL XD. Enough of my problems. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week pretty much consisted of school and practice. Izzy hung out sometimes after practice. Friday morning had me trying to look decent. Of course, Jon got impatient and yelled at me that if I didn't hurry he'd burn my Imagine Dragons t-shirt so I didn't look as nice as I hoped. I was smoothing down my hair the entire ride. Not a good idea to have fallen asleep with wet hair. I pulled my extra hairbrush from my backpack and tried to brush my hair through. No go. It got stuck like four times. Great. I'd have to run home after school to change and brush my hair.

I walked to my locker where Izzy was waiting. "So what are you guys doing tonight," Izzy asked. I pulled out my phone and showed her what Jace had sent me last night. "An action movie. How romantic," she said scrunching her nose. "Not all of us like The Notebook Iz," I told her. "Whatever. You should stop by my house at like six if you guys are leaving at six thirty," she said nonchalantly. "You're not getting me ready Izzy," I said. She groaned. "Please," she nagged. "No," I said as the bell rang. I went into class leaving Izzy pouting. I sat in my desk and Jace walked by dropping a note. I opened it up and read it. _Still on for tonight? _I smiled. I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I gave a small nod that unless someone was expecting it they wouldn't see. He smiled.

The day went by slowly. At least for me it did. All the teachers seemed to drone on and on about whatever the topic was. Even lunch seemed like an eternity. Finally, the final bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and to my locker. I quickly put my things away and went to meet Jon. He was already at the car. We got it and drove home. I wasted no time showering and changing knowing my hair wouldn't cooperate. After I broke three hair ties, I gave up. "JON!" I yelled. I heard him run the stairs. "What," he said as we walked in my room. "Can you braid my hair?" I asked him. My mom taught him how to when we were younger and she and she started taking business trips. He sighed and went to work on my hair. Finally, he managed to tame it. "Thanks," I said. "You are so going to tell me everything that happened after," he said teasing me. "Fine," I muttered.

Since we still had time, Jon and I went downstairs to practice the song. It was a lot different with just the two of us but I didn't mind. Jon really only had each other growing up so we were accustomed to adjusting to being alone. We sang and played and talked about ideas for other songs. After what seemed like a short time, I got a text. Jace was waiting for me outside. "That's my cue," I told Jon. We hugged and I went upstairs. I opened the door and he was there in a t-shirt and jeans wearing his signature smirk. "Let's go," I said. "Nice shirt," he said. I had thrown on my converse, shorts, and (to defy Jon) my Imagine Dragons shirt. "I love them," I told him. "Ya. They're pretty good," he said as we got into his car. "Pretty good? They're only like the best alt rock band ever," I said. He laughed. "What," I asked. "It's cute the way you get all into things," he told me. I looked at him to see if he was joking. He gave me that smirk and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

The movie was pretty good. We went to a pizza parlor afterwards. It was fun. There were bad jokes and we tried to see who could stick our ice cream spoons to their nose. Jace won and I got pictures. Overall, the night was amazing. We were walking through the park in the dark when it started raining. We ran for cover under the trees. _Please not a thunder storm. Please not a thunder storm, _I prayed in my head. On the outside I was smiling but on the inside I was terrified. "We should get back to the car," he said with a laugh. I gave a small giggle and we ran back to where he had parked. He drove me home. We sat in his car for a minuet.

"I had fun tonight," I said. He smiled. "Me too," he told me. We sat silence in silence for a moment. Then he laughed. "What?" I asked. "I just remembered the first day we met. It was raining too. Then we sang Journey," he said. I smiled at the memory. "That'll be our band. You know since that's not a very cheery song we sang," I said. He chuckled. "Journey will be our band," he agreed. "I should get back inside. I'll see you tomorrow," I told him. He nodded. I ran into the rain and onto the doorstep. I heard his engine roar to life. I turned around to see him wave and drive off. I sighed and ran inside. "JON!" I yelled. He came down the stairs. "What?" he said obviously annoyed. "Fine. I won't tell you about my date," I said walking into the kitchen. He practically ran to catch me. "Tell me!" he said. "You sound like Izzy," I teased him.

**Yeah. I kind of ended at a weird place. It'll pick up I swear. Anyway happy early Valentine's Day and for you people who are gonna be alone, I know the feel. We'll eat ice cream and read all day together. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I've been totally stressed out lately because of all my school work and activities. By the end of the month things should calm down a bit. Here it is.**

**Chapter 8**

It thundered the rest of the night. I lay in bed trying to sleep but the constant rain beating against my window kept me up. Most people love hearing rain against the windows at night. It soothes them. Not me. It just made me nervous. And as if the rain wasn't enough, it began to thunder. I tossed and turned. Lightning flashed. _One, two, three, four- _Boom! Thunder roared outside. _About four miles out,_ I thought to myself. It was an old trick I used to calm myself down. Jon taught me it when we were little. I wondered if he was doing it himself in his own room. I decided to go downstairs and grab a midnight snack. I pulled on a sweater and tiptoed down making sure to step over the stair that creaked. I walked into the kitchen carefully. I went through the pantry and finally settled on a pop-tart. I decided to eat it cold so the toaster wouldn't go off.

Walking back upstairs was a total disaster. I managed to trip seven times, step on the creaky step twice, and almost fell down the stairs because of it. Once safely in my room, I returned my sweater to its hook and crawled back under the covers. The rain had calmed down some but not much. It had turned into a slight pouring. At least the thunder seemed to have gone away. I lay staring up at the ceiling for a while. I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to see Jonathon standing with two cups of hot chocolate. I smiled and let him in. We drank the hot chocolate and talked. It wasn't a very good conversion considering it was like one in the morning. I think we talked about songs for the Battle. Finally, we decided to try to get a little bit sleep before band practice the next day. I curled up and tried to block out the sound of rain.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of drums. I groaned and out my sweater on walking downstairs. Again, I almost tripped on the squeaky step. I'd have to remember to ask Jon to fix it. "Dude you're going to wake up your sister," Alec said. "Nah, she's so stubborn she'll probably force herself to sleep," Jonathon told him. "Oh, really?" I asked. The three of them whirled around. Three of them? Jace stood on the other side of Alec. "Oh, morning Clare-bear," Jon said rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a glare. "I'm gonna eat something and then I'll come down," I said walking back upstairs. I could hear Alec smack Jon which made me smile.

After rummaging through the kitchen, I decided to heat up a slice of pizza from last night. As I was waiting for it I felt arms wrap around me. I turned around and saw Jace. "Not funny," I said. "Pizza?" he asked. I shrugged. "Too tired to make anything else," I said. He chuckled. I pulled my pizza out and sat at the table. He went back downstairs. "Nice pajamas by the way," he said. I looked at myself and decided I would change after I finished eating.

I ran upstairs and changed out of my pajamas. I went into my bathroom, brushed my hair through, and splashed some water on my face before heading downstairs. This time I remember to skip the squeaky step. "Ready?" I asked as I walked in. "Been ready," Jon retorted. I'm proud to say I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him. We practiced for a couple hours. "I think we got this guys," Alec said. I nodded. "Even if we don't win, we sound pretty good together," I said. Jon and Alec left to do that 'graduation' thing again. I decided I wanted to go to the mall. I began to walk upstairs when Jace said, "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to the mall," I told him. "Can I go," he asked. I shrugged which he took as a yes. "Let me just get a sweater," I said. He followed me upstairs. "Watch that step," I said steering him away from the squeaky step. He raised an eyebrow. "That step's out for blood," I explained. He followed me into my room and plopped himself on my bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sweater. After a moments thought, I walked to the balcony to get my umbrella. As always, I got distracted by the park. "Ready?" Jace asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and we went back down.

At the mall, we went through a bunch of stores. I got some black nail polish and some t-shirts. Jace got something but refused to show me. We got lunch in the food court. He drove me back home after. "When can we have another like. . . date-date," he asked. I smiled. "How about in two weeks. After the first round?" I asked. He groaned. "So far away," he complained. I smiled and got out of the car. I waved to him before I stepped in the house. He smiled a bit and waved back. I closed the door and leaned back on it. I sighed.

I was working on homework when Jon got home. "Hey mom's coming back in like an hour," he said. I nodded. "Hey you know that step that's always squeaking? It's like falling apart or something I almost fell in like three times already," I told him. "That's weird. I'll fix it during the week," he said. I nodded. "What're you doing," he asked looking at my laptop. "Homework," I responded. He raised an eyebrow. "Some of us are responsible, you know," I retorted. He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me. "Jerk," I said. "I try," he said. I smiled and went back to working. After a while, I heard my mom come home. I sighed and went downstairs.

**Be sure to review! I still need a ton ideas and OCs for bands! You can PM me your ideas. Also still looking for a Divergent co-author. Don't worry the significance of the squeaky step will be revealed. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. So, I got a fandom Instagram account. It's prior_everdeen_jackson_potter (I know too many underscores XD) and I will be posting teasers from the chapters on there so if you have an Instagram be sure to follow. Also my private account is ngarc345 if anyone is interested about me but please if you do follow me try not to mention anything about fanfic. Just PM me your user name so I know to let you follow my private or if you follow my fandom so I know if I have to post teasers. Here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

I sat in the living room with my brother, my mom, and her boyfriend, Luke. We told her about the past week's events. "Sounds like I missed a lot," she said when we finished. _You always do,_ I wanted to say. She was tired and Luke had to leave so we all went to our rooms.

I walked in and saw that I had missed a text from Jace. He was wondering if I had left my umbrella in his car. Shit, I had. I texted him that it was mine and asked him to bring it to practice tomorrow. He said he would. I walked to Jon's room and knocked on the door. "What," he asked. "Do you think Alec will help you tomorrow before practice to fix that step," I asked. The squeaky step really bugged me. "Yeah. I'll go get the stuff right now. Wanna come? We can get ice cream after," he said. "Sure," I told him.

I grabbed a small piece of the wood, not big enough to notice but not small enough that we couldn't tell which matched. We drove to the store and picked up the supplies then we went to the ice cream parlor. While I was eating mine, he pushed it into me so I got ice cream on my nose. He laughed and took a picture. "I'm so getting you back for that," I said wiping it off me. He made a face like he was pretending to be scared. I rolled my eyes at him.

By the time we got home, it was dark. I showered and drew in my sketchbook for a little bit. When I finished I looked at it. I smiled. It was a little boy and girl holding hands by the pond near my house. I never know what I draw until I draw it. I went upstairs and to bed. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I checked the time. Shit! 9:24 the guys would be here in like a half hour! I quickly showered and changed. I heard the boys come as I finished my hair. I ran downstairs to get a bit of breakfast before practice. That's when it happened.

Stupid me was on a hurry and forgot about the squeaky step. I screamed as it collapsed under me taking my foot with it. "Ow! Jon! Help!" I yelled. I was crying but more out of getting scared than anything. "It's stuck," I said panicking. Jace came behind me and Jon tried from the front. My mom and Alec joined. "Oh my god," Alec said and ran to get something. My mom just stood there looking scared.

"You have to take off your shoe. It's the only way," Jon said. I nodded and reached down to undo the laces. I felt something like leather and then a box. I pulled the softer one out and slipped in into my waistband pretending to pull my pants up. Unfortunately, I think Jace saw. I finally got my laces untied and Jon helped pull my foot out. I gasped. It was covered in dirt and blood and I had a few splinters. Jon said he was gonna pull the wood out and replace it and then ran to get the stuff from the car. "My shoe," I asked hoping he'd understand. He nodded sat sat holding my ankle. "I think it's broken," I said. My mom up to check. "I think it's fine," she said. He pulled the box out and put it in my hood pretending to use me as support. "Almost got it," he said. He pulled out my shoe and threw it up the stairs. "I have a first aid kit in my bathroom," I told him.

He carried me up and into the bathroom. I took the box and book out and gave them to him. "Hide these in my pillow case," I told her. He nodded and went to my room. I pulled the kit out as I waited. He came back with my phone. "I got it," he said. I saw my mom behind him. "I think it's good," he said. I nodded. My mom cleaned up my foot and pulled the splinters out. Jace held my hand while she did. She put some sort of cream on the cuts and wrapped it up. "You're good," she said. I tried walking on it but I almost fell and heard (and felt) a snap. "Ow! Now it's broken," I said. Jace easily picked me up. "I'll take her to the hospital," he told my mom. We saw Alec and Jon on the way to his car and told them what happened.

We sat in silence in the drive. He held my hand the entire time. He carried me in and they got me a wheel chair. The doctor checked it out and decided that it wasn't broken but it was twisted. I would have to wear a brace for a week and PE was out of the question. I sighed as we drove home. "It could've been worse," Jace said. I nodded. He kissed my hand while keeping his eyes on the road. Thank god he did because I'm pretty sure I blushed like crazy. I looked at him and smiled for the first that day.

When I got home Jon and Alec were finishing up the step. Jace helped me up to my room. I lay back on my pillow and felt something hard. I sat back up and pulled it out. "Well, let's see if this twisted ankle was worth it," I said. I dusted the box off to find initials. I froze. I checked the journal to find the same ones. "Oh god," I said "What?" Jace asked looking at the box. "VM. Valentine Morgenstern. These were my father's," I said.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry. Hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to review and I still need OC Band ideas so PM me if you have one. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Happy Mardi Gras! Thank you so much to Soaking In The Reign for the band name ideas! Definitely going to use some of them. Here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 10**

I had Jace lock the door as I held the box in my hand. I was frozen. Why would these be under the stair? Should I open it? What's inside. I realized Jace was shaking me. "What?" I asked. He looked worried. "Why would your dad hide these under a stair," he asked. I shrugged. "Why don't you ask him," he suggested. "Because . . . I can't," I said looking down. "Why not?" he asked. I sighed. "Because he died. Four years ago. I was twelve," I said. "I'm sorry," he told me. I scoffed. "I hate when people say sorry like it's their fault. Like saying sorry is gonna magically bring him back from the dead," I said. "That's not what I meant," he said patiently. "I know. I just needed to get it off my chest," I said. He rubbed my back. "Let's open it," I said.

It was pretty tough to open considering there was some kind of wax seal. Jace took his pocket knife out and broke the seal. "Remind me not to piss you off," I said eyeing the knife as he gave me the box. "I would never hurt you," he promised. I nodded. I took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside were a few little trinkets. A necklace, a music box, some perfume looking container, and a small pouch with a few beads on a leather string. "I wonder what these are," I said. Jace examined the box and found an old envelope. "I suppose this is what the seal was for," he said handing it to me. I carefully opened it and began to read to myself.

_Dearest Jocelyn, _

_I know how you feel about me and I want you to know my feelings for you haven't changed. _

_I have left these gifts for you to remember me by. The necklace and music box is for dear Clarissa. I hope she enjoys them. The leather necklace is for Jonathon. Each bead represents a certain event that I'm certain he'll remember. And for you, I give what you gave me. Your bottle with secrets, as you called it. I know you wish you hadn't given it to me and so I return it. _

_I hope you are always happy. I wish the children good luck and know they will go farther than I ever did. I see it in their eyes. The curiosity, the strive. I see it in you too. I know the three of you will go far someday. You will go to places I've never dreamed of. Maybe you will even return home. _

_Goodbye._

_VM_

I folded up the small sheet of parchment and returned it to its envelope. "He wanted me to have the box and the necklace," I told him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Why would my mom hide this from me," I asked blinking back tears. "I don't know," he told me. I carefully took out the necklace. It was a crescent moon with a small star at the top. It was beautiful. I put it on my nightstand fearing my mom would find it. Then I took out the music box. At first it looked like an ordinary music box. It wasn't until I found the gear to wind it up that I realized something. I sprang out of bed and went through a box until I found what I was looking for a small necklace with a small charm. A key. I picked the box up again. I found a small keyhole and inserted the charm. It fit! Carefully, I wound it up. When I took out the key the box began to play. I smiled at the memories. I heard a knock at the door and quickly put everything under my bed being careful to make sure everything was hidden.

I finally threw the necklace under the bed as Jace opened the door. I sat on the bed trying to look calm. Jon walked in. "How you feeling," he asked. I shrugged. "I should've fixed the step earlier," he said. "It's not your fault. I was just being an idiot don't worry," I assured him. He cracked a smile. "You still up for practice?" Jon asked. "Yeah but I can't stand up very long," I said. Jace helped me downstairs and to the basement. Alec was already down there. We went through the song a few times before I had to sit. "How long do you need the brace?" Alec asked while we sat. "Bout a week," I said taking a sip from my soda. We talked for a little bit before my mom announced she was going to Luke's and Jon and Alec left. Jace helped me upstairs and to my bedroom.

"You don't have to stay," I told him as he sat next to me on the bed. "Are you kicking me out?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I remembered what happened before practice and pulled the things I'd found from under my bed. I examined them more closely. The necklace meant for Jonathon had beads which had tiny images inscribed on them. "I don't know whether or not to show my mom and brother," I said. Jace rubbed my back. "Whatever decision you make, I'll be right there with you," he said. I gave him a weak smile. "I'll find the right time to bring it up," I concluded and hid the items in a hidden drawer in my desk.

We decided to hang out downstairs. I messed around with my keyboard and he showed me songs on his guitar. "I wish I could play guitar like you," I told you. "I could teach you," he suggested. "Really? You would put up with teaching me?" I asked. He nodded. "I'd like that," I said. My phone buzzed. It was my mom. "Hey mom," I answered. "Can you get a few things from the store?" she asked skipping the hello. "Ok. Text me what you need I guess," I said. My mom hung up. "That was weird. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. We went upstairs and I grabbed a jacket and my keys and headed out behind Jace. _Why was my mom acting so weird?_

**Be sure to review and PM me ideas for songs or bands. Also, I'm still looking for a Divergent co-author if anyone's interested. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


End file.
